Electronic wagering games, such as video slots and video poker, are available for play from various internet based sites. Typically a provider of such games supports play of the offered games from a host server for a plurality of users that use their computers to connect to the server via the internet. If the demand by users exceeds the capacity of one host server, then the vendor may employ additional servers to accommodate all of the users. However, the servers are all under the control of the same vendor. Some games may be proprietary to a vendor and hence are only available from that vendor's server. Users may desire to play a variety of games, some being only available from one vendor's server and other games only being available from another vendor's server. This forces the users to navigate to the various servers in order to gain access to the desired games. Therefore, a need exists to minimize the users' burden of having to navigate to different web sites in order to access a variety of desired games.